Unmanned Underwater Vehicles (UUVs) are used in underwater operations that are difficult and dangerous for human divers. Such operations include search and rescue missions, inspection of large underwater structures, bathymetry exploration, underwater pipeline and cable installations, military applications such as minesweeping, harbor monitoring and submarine detection, investigations of shipwrecks, non-invasive observation of marine wildlife and sea/ocean floors, and the like. Developing a Dynamic Positioning (DP) system using optical communication sensor systems would enable the simultaneous control of multiple UUVs. With the use of a multiple UUV system, instead of using only a single UUV at a time, the efficiency of performing underwater operations would be significantly increased, reducing mission time and costs. In addition, by using cost-efficient optical sensors, as opposed to expensive acoustic sensors, operating and manufacturing these UUV systems would further reduce UUV mission costs. Because of this research, UUV systems could be more widely accessible and could more effectively help perform dangerous underwater operations without risk to human divers.